New Family
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: Dia memang dingin,tetapi ku yakin ia tidak gh! Betapa egoisnya aku! - East Asia Family. Chapter 2! Read and Review ya!
1. Chapter 1

New Family

Chapter 1: Prolog

**Hetalia Axis Power_****H****imaruya ****H****idekaz**

**New Family_Akasaka Kirachiha**

**Warning : Human Name,Typo(s), kata-kata yang mungkin kepotong-tanpa sebab-,dll.**

**Indonesia (F) : Kirana - 12 Tahun**

**China : Wang Yao – 25 Tahun**

**Japan : Honda Kiku – 22 Tahun**

** : Im Young Soo – 19 Tahun**

**Hongkong : Wang Jia Long- 17 Tahun**

**Taiwan : Wang Xiao Mei - 16 Tahun**

**Ini Fanfic pertamaku di Fandom Hetalia,selamat menikmati...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki berambut panjang di kuncir itu berjalan dengan riang sembari membawa dua kantung plastik berwarna hitam,tak ia hiraukan gerimis yang menetes membasahi bajunya,baginya udara setelah hujan sangatlah segar dan ia sangat menyukainya.

"Hyung! Jangan tinggalkan orang keren sendirian!"tiba-tiba dari belakang lelaki itu muncul remaja berambut hitam pendek yang langsung memeluk lelaki di depannya.

"Aiyaa! Kau mengagetkanku aru.."balas lelaki yang lebih tua dari remaja tadi sembari mengelus dadanya,"Cepat bawa belanjaan untuk makan malam!"lanjutnya.

"Sip! Boss!"dengan sigap remaja lelaki itu membawa dua kantung belanjaan yang tak sengaja lelaki itu jatuhkan lalu berjalan berdampingan dengan lelaki yang di duga kakaknya itu.

"Dari mana kau? Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?"tanya sang kakak bertubi-tubi,mengerutkan dahinya saat meliat sang adik masih membawa tas yang selalu ia gunakan saat kuliah.

"Tadi aku kejebak macet,satu jam yang lalu ada kecelakaan,satu mobil jatuh ke jurang,makanya aku pulang telat,sudah Engkong Jiang marah-marah gara-gara aku telat ngembaliin sepeda motornya,sial banget aku"curhat remaja itu sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kecelakaan ya... Sudah sering terjadi di daerah rawan seperti pegunungan,lalu bagaimana dengan Kiku aru ? Ia tidak pulang bareng denganmu?"tanya sang Kakak lagi.

"Si Kiku mah suka banget ninggalin adiknya,tauk tuh naik apa ia pulang,jalan kaki palingan..."

"Panggil Kiku dengan benar aru... Ayo kita ke Sungai,Young Soo.."ujar Lelaki itu lalu berjalan duluan menghampiri Sungai yang tepat berada di bawah jalan raya melewati sedikit pepohonan,mereka berdua telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Huahh! Segarnya!"seru Young Soo,setelah menyiram wajahnya dengan air sungai.

"Seharusnya kita mengajak mereka, Air sungai ini lebih segar dari biasanya aru!"sang Kakak yang mengikuti perilaku sang adik juga merasakan segarnya air sungai di hadapannya.

"Sudah kuduga kalian berdua berada di sini"celetuk gadis berambut panjang bergelombang,"Ini sudah hampir jam 6 sore loh"lanjutnya.

"Airnya segar Mei!"seru Young Soo yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

"Aku tahu,aku tahu! Tapi kalau kalian masuk angin gimana?"

Yao,kakak paling tua diantara mereka bertiga hanya tersenyum,"Benar juga,ayo kita pulang,aku juga belum memasak makan malam untuk kalian berempat"ujarnya,lalu setelah menurunkan celana panjangnya yang ia naikkan tadi,ia berjalan dengan riang menghampiri adik-adiknya.

"Gege..."panggil Mei lirih kepada kedua kakaknya,"A-ada tangan..."

"Hah?! Kau bilang apa?"tanya Young Soo kurang jelas.

Mei menunjuk sesuatu di balik bongkahan batu sungai yang lumayan besar,sebuah tangan terlihat mengapung di dekat batu itu.

Kedua orang lainnya yang melihat itu hanya menegukkan ludahnya,entah kenapa aura mistis tiba-tiba saja menghampiri mereka,sebelum ini mereka selalu bermain di sungai sampai se sore ini dan tidak ada hal apapun.

"Hyung harus melihatnya"ucap Young Soo cepat,ingin rasanya ia segera cabut dari sungai ini namun rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya.

Mei hanya menutup kedua matanya sembari menggenggam erat tas ransel milik Young Soo.

Yao melayangkan pandangan kenapa-harus-aku-? dan Young Soo membalas dengan pandangan Karena-kau-kakak-kami,mau tak mau Yao harus memastikannya dan berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati batu besar itu.

'Semoga aku masih hidup..'batinnya ketakutan dan dengan cepat ia melihat pemilik tangan itu,matanya dengan cepat membelalak kaget.

"AIYAAAA...!"teriaknya.

Young Soo dan juga Mei yang mendengarnya menghampiri sang kakak dan melihat sosok misteris itu.

Seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam se bahu tengah bersender pada batu besar di belakangnya,dahi gadis itu berdarah,keadaan gadis ini sangatlah kacau,itu yang Yao simpulkan setelah mengangkat gadis itu di gendongannya.

Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke dada sang gadis.

"Masih berdetak,ayo kita pulang!,biar aku obati di rumah aru!"

)()()()()()()()()()()()(

Dengan berbekal ramuan tradisional yang sudah semua penduduk desa pelajari,Yao mengobati gadis kecil yang ia temukan tadi.

"Bagaimana Nii-san?"

"Kalau buruk kita bawa saja ke puskesmas di seberang desa"ujar Young Soo ikut-ikutan khawatir.

Yao menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berujar pelan,"Kita naik apa kesana? Lagi pula ini sudah malam,keadaannya membaik di bandingkan sebelumnya,"

"Kalian jaga anak itu ya,Gege mau memasak dulu"lanjutnya lalu berjalan menuju ke dapur.

"Aku akan membantu"ujar Kiku – adik Yao yang pertama- lalu mengikuti kakaknya.

Tinggalah Young Soo,Jia Long – adik Yao yang ketiga- dan Mei yang tengah menjaga gadis misterius itu dalam keheningan sebelum Jia Long memecahkannya.

"Kalian menemukannya dimana?"tanyanya,memang semenjak gadis itu dengan terburu-buru di bawa masuk oleh sang kakak tertua,mereka belum berbicara apa-apa.

"Di sungai,di balik batu besar itu loh,aku sempat mengira kalau ia setan dan setelah Hyung periksa ternyata gadis kecil yang tengah sekarat"jawab Young Soo pelan,takut membangunkan gadis kecil yang tengah berbaring tenang di atas kasur Mei.

Dilain tempat,Kiku yang penasaran juga menanyakan tentang gadis misterius itu kepada sang kakak,Yao pun menjawab sembari memasak makanannya

"...tidak ada identitas apapun yang berada di dekatnya,mungkin sudah hanyut di bawa air,kita cuma bisa menunggunya sadar dan menanyai identitasnya"ujar Yao.

"Apa mungkin dia korban kecelakaan sore tadi?"ujar Kiku menebak.

"Mana mungkin aru,penumpang di dalam itu tewas seketika karena terbakar,lagi pula tempat kecelakaan tadi cukup jauh dari sungai tempat ia di temukan,mana mungkin ia dengan cepat sampai kemari aru"balas Yao tak menyetujui tebakan Kiku yang sebenarnya masuk akal itu.

Kiku hanya bergumam seadanya lalu kembali melanjutkan menit kemudian makanan lezat nan sehat itu telah tersaji apik di atas meja makan berukuran sedang itu.

"Kiku,panggil adik-adikmu untuk makan malam,biarkan gadis itu istirahat dengan tenang aru"perintah Yao halus sembari menata hidangan di hadapannya agar lebih rapi dan enak di pandang,ia sudah terbiasa melakukan ini karena pekerjannya yang seorang koki di restaurant ternama di dekat objek wisata yang ada di puncak pegunungan,ia saja bisa memuaskan selera pelanggan,kenapa adik sendiri tidak?

Kiku menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan dengan santai menghampiri kamar Mei yang menjadi tempat tidur gadis misterius itu.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam,biarkan gadis itu istirahat"ujarnya singkat lalu kembali ke meja makan.

Ketiga adiknya hanya menurut lalu beranjak untuk memakan makan malam mereka.

"Uwahh! Aku benar-benar lapar!"seru Young Soo lalu mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi di meja makan,Jia Long mendudukan dirinya di samping Young Soo lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebrang Jia Long dengan Kiku yang duduk di sampingnya,Yao mendudukan dirinya di kursi tersisa lalu mulai memanjatkan doa diikuti semuanya.

Setelah itu...

"Serangggg!"

"Jangan ambil udangnya!"

"Masih ada Mei"

"Kiku! Ambilkan aku Wonton! Nggak sampai nih!"

"Ambil sendiri"

"Aiyaa! Jangan rakus aru! Kasihan Jia Long yang kebagian sedikit!"

"Itu mah deritanya! Siapa cepat dia dapat!"

"Jia Long-ge ini aku ambilin"

Kalian salah besar jika keluarga besar ini akan memakan makanannya dengan tenang,memang sih negara asia terkena dengan kesopanannya,tetapi apakah semuanya?

Jawabannya ya NGGAK LAH!

Pada akhirnya ruang makan yang semula rapi itu mendadak menjadi kapal pecah seusai makan malam.

"Aku nggak mau bersihin! Kalian semua wajib bersihin kekacauan ini aru!"ujar Yao kesal,'Untung saja aku menyembunyikan bubur ayam dari mereka,untuk gadis kecil itu'batinnya.

"Baik Gege!"seru mereka semua kecuali Kiku tentunya,ia hanya menghela nafasnya lalu mulai membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka perbuat,namanya juga orang kelaparan,jadi macan pun bisa ia lakukan.

Pemuda berumur 25 tahun itu hanya memandang puas mereka lalu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri gadis yang tadi ia temukan.

Mata beriris hitam sayu itu lah yang menjadi pandangan pertamanya saat memasuki kamar sang adik.

"Anda siapa?"tanya pemilik mata itu lirih.

Yao mengerutkan dahinya,ia tidak mengerti dengan bahasa yang gadis itu gunakan,bukan bahasa mandarin,jepang atau Korea yang di ucapkan gadis mungil bingung dengan perlahan ia memakai bahasa internasional yang sudah fasih di ingatannya.

"Do you speak english?"tanyanya hati-hati.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak,"Yes"jawabnya pelan.

Karena ini fanfic berbahasa Indonesia,umpamakan saja mereka bercakap-cakap menggunakan bahasa inggris saja ya.

"Anda siapa?"tanya gadis itu lagi.

Yao menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu berkata,"Namaku Wang Yao,kau bisa memanggilku Yao-ge,artinya kak kau sendiri namanya siapa? Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sungai?"tanyanya ganti.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi terdiam,dari raut wajahnya ia berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu namun berujung dengan kegagalan.

"Aku tidak tahu..."jawabnya lirih,"Aku tidak ingat siapa namaku"

'Mungkin karena benturan keras di dahinya membuatnya amnesia ringan'batin Yao lalu kembali tersenyum,"Sudah tidak apa-apa,jangan di paksakan,sekarang katakan padaku apa masih ada yang sakit? Aku bisa mengobatimu"ujarnya ramah.

"Kepalaku,"

"Ah baiklah,kau bisa berbaring kembali,aku akan membawakan obat dan makan malam untukmu aru,aku tinggal dulu ya"ujar Yao lalu berbalik arah meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih penuh tanda tanya.

"Siapa aku? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun?"tanyanya pelan pada dirinya sendiri,sejujurnya ia masih sedikit takut pada pria asing yang menolongnya sadar,kamar bernuansa merah muda yang pertama ia lihat lalu ia mendengar seseorang berbicara menggunakan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti,ia benar-benar takut.

"Apa ia telah sadar?"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Lagi-lagi ia mendengar seseorang berkata dengan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti,bagaimana kalau orang-orang itu akan menjualnya dengan memanfaatkan hilangnya ingatannya? Ia tidak mau di perbudak!

Pria yang ia kenal bernama Wang Yao itu memasuki kamar yang ia tempati lalu menempatkan makanan di meja kecil di seberang kasur,"Kau bisa makan sendiri? Jika kau masih kesakitan menggerakkan badanmu,aku akan menyuapimu"ujar lelaki itu ramah,sangat ramah dan tak ada kebohongan sama sekali dalam tingkahnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri,terima kasih..."ujar sang gadis lalu mengambil semangkuk bubur ayam yang di sodorkan pria itu kepadanya.

Pria itu mengelus puncak rambutnya masih dengan tersenyum hangat,"Habiskan ya,nanti adik perempuanku yang bernama Mei akan membantumu meminum obat dan menemanimu,ini kamar miliknya"ujarnya.

Tak lama datanglah Mei seorang diri lalu memandang sang gadis ramah.

"Hay,namaku Wang Xiao Mei,kau bisa memanggiku Mei saja,akhirnya ada gadis yang menemaniku di rumah yang penuh dengan lelaki ini,salam kenal"ujar Mei ramah,namun gadis kecil itu hanya terdiam tak bisa membalas perkataan Mei.

"Mei,gadis ini tidak bisa menggunakan bahasa mandarin,gunakan bahasa inggris jika bercakap-cakap dengannya"balas Yao cepat.

Mei merengut cepat,"Gege nggak ngasih tahu sih"cibirnya.

"Singkat saja,aku adik dari Kak Yao,namaku Mei"ujarnya setelah mengganti bahasanya.

Sang gadis hanya tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya,"Maaf,aku tidak bisa mengenalkan diriku"balasnya lirih,"Aku tidak mengingat namaku"

"Tak apa-apa kok,Yao-ge sudah mengatakannya padaku soal ,Yao-ge bisa menyingkir dari kamarku dan biarkan para wanita ini saling berbicara,aku tahu sih Yao-ge memang cantik tetapi tetap saja kau laki-laki"ujar Mei dengan santainya lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping sang gadis.

"Ya... ya... aku akan pergi dan jangan bilang kalau aku cantik,aku kurangi jatah makanmu Mei"balas Yao pura-pura kesal lalu pergi dari kamar bernuansa merah muda dengan ukiran huruf-huruf mandarin kuno yang sangat di kuasai Mei.

Mei tidak mengacuhkan perkataan sang kakak lalu membiarkan gadis tanpa nama itu memakan buburnya,"Bagaimana? Enak kan? Yao-ge memang pintar memasak,ia saja menjadi koki di restaurant tempat objek wisata di puncak gunung,kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu kesana"

'Ini bukannya enak tapi enak banget'batin gadis tanpa nama itu masih dengan memakan buburnya,ternyata orang yang menolongnya tadi bukanah penjahat seperti yang ia bayangkan dan ia bersyukur ditolong oleh orang yang tepat.

"Kau tahu? Sejak aku berumur 9 tahun,aku mulai hidup bersama kakak-kakakku yang semuanya laki-laki,Yao-ge itu laki-laki,bukan perempuan seperti yang kau bayangkan,dia kakak tertuaku,besok kau bisa menemui kakak-kakakku yang lain karena mereka masih keluar untuk berkumpul dengan teman mereka dan baru pulang jam delapan nanti"ujar Mei panjang dan lebar,gadis itu pun mendengarkan dengan senang hati.

"Sepertinya kakak-kakakmu orang yang menyenangkan"ucap sang gadis setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Tentu saja,walaupun mereka kadang-kadang menyebalkan tetapi wajah mereka yang tampan membuatku sedikit terhibur,teman-temanku saja iri dengan keberuntunganku ha... ha... ha..."

Mei menghentikan tawanya lalu melihat semangkuk bubur yang telah habis di tangan sang gadis,"Ah sudah habis ya"ujarnya lalu mengambil obat dan juga segelas teh hangat,ia menyampurkan obat cair itu ke dalam teh lalu menyuruh sang gadis meminum teh itu.

"Ini diminum,setelah ini kau tidur saja,aku akan menemanimu sambil belajar"ujar Mei lalu bangkit dari duduknya,membereskan peralatan makan lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Maaf merepotkan.."ujar sang gadis merasa bersalah.

"Tak masalah,tidurlah"balas Mei lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menaruh nampan makanan itu di tempat cucian lalu mencucinya.

"Dia benar-benar lupa ingatan?"tanya seseorang sedikit mengagetkannya.

"Kiku-ge? Bukankah kau pergi dengan mereka berdua?"tanyanya ganti.

Kiku menghela nafas,"Malas,aku tidak mau membayar hutang Young Soo di warung Biao yeye"jawabnya dengan nada semalas niatnya,"Kau belum menjawab perkataanku"

Mei menganggukkan kepalanya,"Mungkin amnesia ringan karena ia masih mengenal bahasa dan kegiatannya sehari-hari,mungkin ia tidak ingat tentang biodatanya"jawabnya,"Kemana Yao-ge? Ikut-ikutan mereka?"

"Berlatih,bagaimana kalau kita ikut? Gadis itu telah tidur kan?"jawabnya sekalian mengajak sang adik untuk mengikuti kegiatan sang kakak tertua.

Gadis cantik itu menganggukkan kepalanya,"Tapi aku harus menjaga gadis itu,aku juga banyak pekerjaan rumah,Gege saja temani Yao-ge"ujarnya.

Kiku hanya mengendikkan bahunya,"Baiklah kalau begitu"

/\\\\\\

Gadis tanpa nama itu berusaha menutup kedua matanya namun lagi-lagi gagal,kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan tubuhnya terasa pegal,memang lebih mending dari rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sebelum meminum obat.

"Kau belum tertidur?"celetuk sebuah suara yang mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Dingin ya? Pakai saja selimut tebalku,aku mau belajar dulu"ujar remaja wanita itu lagi sebelum mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi meja belajar miliknya.

Gadis itu memandangnya lalu berujar ragu,"Umm..."

"Karena sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku,panggil aku Mei-jie,itu artinya Kak Mei"

"Ah.. Mei-jie? Bisakah..."gadis misterius itu menggantungkan kalimatnya,Mei memandang gadis kecil itu lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Katakan saja,aku akan membantumu"ujarnya ramah.

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu memandang Mei serius,"Bisakah Mei-jie memberiku sebuah nama? Nama-nama kalian sangat indah,aku juga ingin memiliki nama karena aku tidak mengingat namaku sendiri"ujarnya yakin.

Mei hanya meng 'Oh' lalu menatap gadis itu lagi,"Kau serius ingin mempunyai nama dariku? Aku nggak pandai memberi nama loh,bagaimana kalau ternyata nama yang kuberikan artinya keburukan?"tanya Mei yang terdengar sangat parno.

"Lebih baik dari pada tidak punya nama sama sekali"balas gadis itu.

Gadis yang lahir di Taiwan itu berdiri dari duduknya,"Sebentar,aku minta pendapat Gege dulu,dia yang menemukanmu,mungkin biar dia saja yang memberimu nama,aku panggilkan Yao-ge dulu ya,nggak lama kok"dengan begitu lenyaplah Mei dari pandangan sang gadis yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Memangnya susah ya memberi sebuah nama..."

Skip Time

"Bao Gyi?"

"Dia bukan orang Cina,yang lain!"

"Kim Bae Kyu?"

"Dia juga bukan orang Korea,lainnya!"

"Aku yakin ia juga bukan orang Jepang"ujar Kiku dengan watadosnya.

Entah kenapa mencari sebuah nama yang cocok untuk gadis misterius itu bisa sesulit ini,bahkan Young Soo dan juga Jia Long yang baru datang ikut-ikutan diskusi bin aneh ini.

"Dilihat dari fisiknya sepertinya ia bukan orang asia timur,mungkin asia tenggara?"usul Jia Long.

"Kenapa harus Asia Tenggara?"tanya Mei penasaran.

"Yang lewat di pikiranku Asia Tenggara makanya aku katakan saja"jawab Jia Long datar,Mei memeletkan lidahnya.

"Buh! Aku kira kau tahu karakteristik orang sana!"

"Sudah aru,sepertinya memang ia orang Asia Tenggara,aku sedikit mengenali karakteristik orang sana,mungkin ia anak dari turis yang terjatuh ke Sungai,besok aku akan bertanya pada temanku"sela Yao.

"Benarkan Asia Tenggara,bagaimana kalau Maria Hedarati"usul Jia Long lagi.

"Dari mana kau tahu nama begituan? Jangan bilang pikiranmu yang lewat"

"Memang begitulah kenyataannya"

Kiku membuka majalah-majalah lalu menunjuk sebuah nama yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kirana?"

"Bagaimana? Nama yang bagus untuknya"ujar Kiku,semua saudaranya tengah memandang nama dalam majalah itu dengan antusias.

"Ya sudahlah,kalau gadis itu suka,kita bisa memakai nama itu,"ujar Yao mengakhiri rapat bin aneh itu,memangnya memberi nama harus di rapatkan ya?

"Kirana ya? Aku suka..."

Kelima orang yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga menolehkan kepala ke arah gadis yang mulai sekarang bisa kita panggil Kirana itu.

"Kenapa kau turun dari tempat tidurmu? Kau harus banyak istirahat"ujar Yao,ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Kirana yang tengah berusaha untuk berjalan.

"Tak apa Yao-ge,aku capek tiduran di kasur terus,sepertinya aku tipe orang yang tidak biasa berdiam diri di kamar"ringis Kirana sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

"Iya Hyung! Biarkan saja dia berkumpul dengan kita"seru Young Soo lalu membantu Kirana untuk duduk di sampingnya,"Kau belum mengenalku kan? Namaku Im Young Soo,panggil saja aku Young Soo-Oppa,"ujarnya dalam bahasa inggris,ia langsung tahu karena mendengar gadis itu berujar dalam bahasa inggris.

"Salam kenal Young Soo-Oppa,"

Kirana mengernyitkan dahinya bingung,ia tahu memang usianya lebih muda dari kelima orang di hadapannya dan ia wajib memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'Kakak' , Namun kenapa panggilan 'kakak' yang mereka kenalkan terasa berbeda?

"Kirana-san,perkenalkan namaku Honda Kiku,kau bisa memanggilku Kiku sa-"

"Kiku Nii-Chan saja,ha.. ha... ha..."

"Urusai!"

Ya kan? Tadi yang pertama suruh panggil –ge,kedua –jie,ketiga – Oppa,terus yang terakhir Nii-Chan? Jangan lelaki terakhir yang belum mengenalkan dirinya itu juga menggunakan kata kakak yang berbeda.

"Wang Jia Long,terserah mau panggil apa saja,aku tidak keberatan"ujar lelaki itu tiba-tiba,wajahnya sangat cuek,Kirana merasa jika lelaki bernama Jia Long itu membencinya.

"Gege ini,ramahlah sedikit pada Kirana"protes Mei melihat sikap cuek kakaknya.

"Benar kata Mei aru,kau harus ramah pada Kirana,cepat minta maaf aru!"

Jia Long hanya mendengus lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kerumunan saudaranya.

"Apa aku ada salah dengannya?"tanya Kiran tak enak,belum apa-apa ia telah membuat salah satu keluarga yang telah menolongnya marah.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan,dia memang seperti itu sejak kecil,sebaiknya kau istirahatkan dirimu sambil menonton televisi bersama Oppa yang tampan ini"jawab Young Soo lalu menyalakan televisi yang tentu saja tidak di mengerti Kirana,orang bahasanya saja asing banget di ingatannya.

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam aru,besok bangun pagi-pagi dan persiapkan barang dagangan ,aku mau tidur dulu aru"ujar Yao lalu meninggalkan Kirana dan ketiga saudaranya.

Kirana sedikit canggung dengan sifat santai ketiga orang yang baru saja ia kenal itu.

"Besok waktunya berdagang ya? Moga-moga aja banyak cewek cantik,"

"Cewek melulu yang Gege pikirin,percuma saja ada cewek cantik yang membeli barang dagangan kita tapi ngutang kayak dulu itu,huh sebel!"

"Oh ya Kiku! Tadi aku pulang naik apa? Jalan kaki?"

"Ngikut temen,kau lama."

"Tunggu dulu apa susahnya sih,gara-gara kau nggak ada dan aku pulang telat,Engkong Jiang ngomelin aku kayak ibu-ibu arisan,biasanya kan kalau ada kau ia tidak bisa marah!"

"Makanya jangan suka ngutang kemana-mana."

Dan percakapan lainnya yang tidak di mengerti Kirana,dari pada pusing mikirin apa yang mereka perbincangan ia lebih memilih menonton drama pertempuran di televisi yang percakapannya juga tidak ia mengerti,yah asal nebak aja deh-batinnya.

Semoga saja ia bisa akrab dengan...errrr... Keluarga barunya ini.

**To Be Continue**

#Next Chapter#

"Dia siapa? Kekasihmu ya? Tak kusangka ternyata kau doyan sama anak kecil"

"Dia saudaraku,jangan sok tahu"

.

"Yao-ge,ajari aku bahasa Mandarin"

"Kenapa aru?"

"Aku ingin lebih berteman dengan tetangga Yao-ge yang baik-baik"

.

"Jia Long-ge,apakah kau membenciku?"

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?"

.

"Dia memang jarang menampilkan ekspresinya,tapi kalau ia menyuruhmu diam,lebih baik kau menurutinya dari pada terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak,aku juga tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya aru"

#######

Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom Hetalia,suka banget sama Asia family Kiku memang aku buat nggak sesopan aslinya,habis bingung sendiri,masa saudaranya sendiri harus formal,ya nggak?

Soal bahasa percakapan mereka sehari-hari,mereka menggunakan bahasa mandarin karena walaupun Kiku sama Young Soo bukan dari Cina tetapi karena sejak kecil mereka telah tinggal di Cina,lama-kelamaan jadi bahasa keseharian deh,lebih spesifik bakal aku bahas di ceritanya.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan! Review ya!

Akasaka Kirachiha


	2. Chapter 2

New Family

Chapter 2 : Angry

**Hetalia Axis Power_****H****imaruya ****H****idekaz**

**New Family_Akasaka Kirachiha**

**Warning : Human Name,Typo(s), kata-kata yang mungkin kepotong-tanpa sebab-,dll.**

**Nggak nyangka bakal ada yang review fic abal ini,terima kasih ya!**

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari masih gelap

Kirana yakin itu,namun karena sebuah suara membuat tidurnya sedikit terganggu,ia membuka matanya perlahan lalu melihat Mei yang tengah mengganti baju tidurnya dengan baju kesehariannya.

"Ah aku membangunkanmu ya? Maafkan aku..."Mei yang telah selesai dengan kegiatannya lekas membungkukan badannya,"Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu,kau masih belum sembuh benar"lanjutnya sembari tersenyum.

Mendadak Kirana merasa tak enak,orang-orang dirumah ini bangun terlalu pagi dan ia yang statusnya-menumpang sampai ingatannya kembali- malah bangun kesiangan dari pada mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi."bohongnya lalu bangkit dari berniat akan mandi sebelum teringat satu-Ah! banyak hal.

Ia kan baru mengenal rumah ini kemarin,ia juga tidak mempunyai baju ganti,ia berpikir baju yang ia kenakakan milik Mei,masa' ia meminjam baju milik gadis itu lagi? Tapi kalau nggak pinjam,masa' ia harus menggunakan baju ini selama tinggal di rumah ini.

"Kau mau mandi? Lebih baik pakai air hangat saja,di kamar mandi ada air panas dan juga dingin,kau bisa mencampurkan keduanya"ujar Mei lalu mengambil salah satu bajunya yang menurutnya cocok untuk Kirana kenakan.

"Pakai saja baju ini,ayo aku antarkan ke kamar mandi"gadis berambut panjang itu menarik tangan Kirana lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Di ruang keluarga,Kirana melihat sang kakak tertua dengan Wang Jia Long tengah menyiapkan yang mereka kenakan sangat rapi dan ia menunduk malu melihat dirinya yang bahkan belum apa-apa di rumah orang.

"Kau sudah bangun? Sepertinya Mei yang mengganggu tidurmu ya?"tanya Yao pada Kirana juga setengah menyindir Mei yang hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

Kirana cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya,"Ah tidak! Aku bangun sendirinya kok"ujarnya gugup.

Sedangkan Jia Long hanya memandang Kirana datar dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Aku menyerah membangunkan si bebal satu itu"ujar Kiku yang baru saja mendatangi ruang keluarga,"Nii-san saja yang membangunkan,biarkan aku dan Jia Long yang menata barang dagangan."

"Ha... ha... ha... baiklah!"Yao bangkit dari duduknya,mengambil sulak berbulu ayam yang di gantung di dinding,berjalan dengan santai menuju ke kamar Young Soo.

Mei yang tahu maksud dari kakak tak kuasa menahan tawanya,"Ha... ha.. ha... tunggu sebentar Kirana,sebentar lagi kita akan melihat pertunjukan yang bagus ha... ha.. ha..!"

Kirana yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa memandang ke arah kamar Young Soo yang terbuka.

"GYAAAAA...! JAUHKAN BENDA LAKNAT ITU DARIKU HYUNGGGG!"

"HA... HA... HA...!"meledaklah tawa Mei setelah mendengar teriakan super lebay itu,Kiku dan bahkan Jia Long yang minim ekspresi itu pun bahkan ikut tertawa walau kecil.

"Jadi Young Soo Oppa takut sama sulak? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku nggak habis pikir orang yang selalu narsis itu takut dengan begituan."ujar Kiku menahan tawanya.

"Ceritanya panjang,mending kamu mandi dulu,ayo aku antar."ucap Mei setelah menguasai dirinya dari tawa,ia berjalan duluan diikuti Kirana di belakangnya.

Disaat yang bersamaan datang Young Soo dengan wajah cemberutnya dan Yao dengan senyumnya yang manis,remaja dengan kriwil di rambutnya itu mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Ternyata kau masih takut sama sulak,bagaimana tanggapan pacar-pacarmu jika tahu?"goda Kiku sembari tersenyum tipis yang Young Soo lihat sebagai senyum mengejek.

"Pokoknya jangan kasih tahu,awas saja sampai mereka tahu,kutebas kau!"ancam Young Soo tajam.

Yao yang mendengar perkataan Young Soo langsung mencubit pipi sang adik pelan,"Kau ini.. Ternyata masih suka pacaran ya? Banyak lagi,pokoknya besok kau harus memutuskan semua pacarmu itu sampai kau hilangkan sikap ke playboy-an mu aru!"marahnya.

"Habis... mereka cantik-cantik sih,mereka juga yang menyatakan cintanya padaku,aku kan nggak tega kalau no-AWWW! Iya Hyung! Iya...!"

"Kiku,perhatikan tingkah adikmu selama di kulaih,kalau ia sampai mendekati wanita walaupun dosennya sekalipun dengan tingkah mencurigakan,katakan padaku! Aku akan memberinya hukuman yang 'indah' untuknya aru."ujar Yao dengan suara selembut mungkin.

"Dengan senang hati Nii-san."balas Kiku semangat.

"Buhhh kalian ini memang kompak kalau nyiksa aku~"rintih Young Soo bak anak tiri yang habis di siksa ibunya yang kejam.

Jia Long yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara,"Semuanya berjumlah 200 termasuk baju yang di pesan sebelumnya."

"Kalau soal berdagang kau nomer satu Jia Long!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Berdagang? Dimana?"tanya Kirana,ia telah selesai mandi dan melihat dua tas besar yang masing-masing berisi berbagai macam dagangan yang telah di siapkan di depan rumah.

"Di pasar minggu di pinggir desa,biasanya banyak turis yang membeli barang kami,kau mau ikut aru? Jika kedinginan Mei bisa meminjamkan jaketnya"ajak Yao,menurutnya udara di pagi hari dapat membuat Kirana refrsing,jalan-jalan di pagi hari juga baik untuk kesehatan kan?

"Ya! Aku ikut!"serunya semangat.

"Ok! Ayo kita berangkat!"seru Young Soo yang memang sedari tadi telah semangat lalu membawa salah satu tas besar itu dibantu Kiku,sedangkan tas yang lain di bawa Jia Long dan Yao.

Tentu saja yang paling enak Mei dan Kirana yang hanya meringis merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menolong banyak.

Skip Time.

Matahari perlahan menampakkan sinarnya,suasana ramai khas pasar terdengar di telinga Kirana,mereka berbicara dengan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti sama dengan 'keluarga' barunya yang kembali menggunakan bahasa memakluminya,mereka tidak biasa menggunakan bahasa inggris sama sepertinya tetapi demi terciptanya komunikasi yang baik,mereka terpaksa menggunakan bahasa inggris.

"Jia Long! Ayo beli bakpao di sana!"seru Young Soo setelah mereka selesai menata barang dagangan mereka di lapak yang telah disediakan untuk disini tidak berada dalam ruangan,pasar di desa mereka terletak di luar,jadi pelanggan tidak akan merasa pengap dan betah mengelilingi pasar tradisional namun terjaga kebersihannya itu.

Yao memang telah bekerja di restaurant terkenal dengan gaji yang menurutnya sangat cukup namun ia masih terus berdagang setiap hari ibunya lah yang berdagang di pasar ini namun setelah beliau meninggal,ia masih meneruskannya sampai sekarang.

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja."balas Jia Long tak acuh lalu mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang tersedia sembari menunggu pembeli datang.

"Sekali-kali nurut sama Hyungmu yang kece ini kenapa sih?! Sekalian ngenalin Kirana sama yang lain,nanti kalau aku sendiri sama Kirana dikira pacaran loh..."ujar Young Soo dengan beribu-ribu alasan."Ayolah~ Kirana mau ikut kan?"

Kirana pun menganggukkan kepalalanya,Young Soo melemparkan seringaiannya lalu menarik tangan adiknnya yang minim ekspresi itu lalu berjalan di ikuti Kirana di belakangnya.

"Aku rasa strowberry Gege!"seru Mei sembari mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Mereka mau kemana aru?"tanya Yao yang baru saja datang,ia tadi baru saja mendatangi bos pasar untuk membayar iuran.

"Beli bakpao!"jawab Mei.

"Semoga saja dia tidak ngutang..."gumam Kiku pasalnya jika Young Soo ngutang,yang kena getahnya pasti dia.

Sepanjang perjalanan banyak sekali pedagang yang menyapa mereka bertiga-eh mungkin hanya dua orang karena mereka hanya mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat seorang gadis kecil di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Uwahh! Sudan ramai aja,bakpao buatannya memang enak sih! Kalian berdua tunggu disini,biar aku yang pergi!"seru Young Soo lalu dengan cepat mengatri untuk membeli bakpao.

Dan tinggallah Jia Long dan Kirana yang betah berdiam diri di tengah hiruk pikuk pasar.

"Oi Jia!"seru seseorang mengalihkan pandangan mereka berdua dari antrian panjang pembeli bakpao dan suara ribut seseorang yang sudah sangat mereka kenal.

"Ada apa?"tanya Jia Long datar,matanya memandang malas ketiga orang yang merangkap sebagai teman sekelasnya sekaligus tetangganya juga itu.

"Dia siapa? Kekasihmu ya? Tak kusangka ternyata kau doyan sama anak kecil."komentar salah satu anak,mereka memandang Jia Long dengan tatapan jahil.

Jia Long mengerutkan dahinya lalu memandang Kirana datar,Kirana yang di tatap cepat-cepat menundukan kepalanya,pipinya sedikit bersemu entah kenapa,padahal ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang tengah mereka katakan.

Pemuda berambut pendek itu menghela nafasnya lalu kembali memandang datar teman-temannya,"Dia saudaraku,jangan sok tahu!"ujarnya malas,masa bodo dengan gadis di sebelahnya yang bahkan tak tahu apa yang tengah ia katakan.

Dahi mereka berkerut lalu kembali menyeringai,"Aku nggak sok tahu loh tetapi bukannya sudaramu hanya mereka berempat? Kau sendiri yang bilang loh~"ujar salah satu dari mereka menggoda.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku mempunyai saudara lagi,ia kesini untuk berlibur dan aku juga baru mengenalnya,sebaiknya kalian pergi dari hadapanku,aku bosan melihat wajah kalian terus!"ujarnya Jia Long sarkatis masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh~ Kalau boleh tahu,siapa namamu adik manis?"tanya salah satu dari mereka,ramah.

Kirana hanya membisu sembari menundukan wajahnya.  
'Apa sih yang tengah mereka bicarakan!'batinnya gugup.

"Ia tidak bisa bahasa mandarin,dia bukan orang Kirana. Puas! Cepat pergi!"perintah Jia Long sekali lalu melengoskan pandangannya.

"Iya... iya... Sampai jumpa besok Jia! Semoga kita bertemu lagi ya Kirana!"seru Mereka bertiga lalu berlari kecil menjauhi mereka berdua.

Kirana yang mendengar namanya di sebut hanya tersenyum kecil,terdiam sejenak lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya,"Apa yang Jia Long-ge bicarakan dengan mereka?"

"Bukan urusanmu."balas Jia Long datar,menolak memandang Kirana yang kembali menundukan kepalanya.

'Ia tak menyukai keberadaanku...'batinnya sedih.

"Oiii! Maaf menunggu lama! Ayo kembali!"

)()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Zhexie chenshan dou bucuo,duosho qian?"

"20 Yuan Maam!"

"Shenmei! 10 Yuan,shi ma?"

"Ha... ha... ha... Yihan maam,nin key kan dao qita yifu... ha.. ha..."

"Hah... Name..."

Ingin sekali Kirana mengerti apa yang tengah mereka katakan,ingin sekali ia membantu mereka berlima berjualan,pelanggan dan pembeli yang membeli barang dagangan mereka sangat banyak,kelima orang itu bahkan kualahan menghadapi mereka sangat senang.

Kata Mei,40% barang yang mereka dagangkan adalah buatan sendiri dan 60% nya barang distribusi dari perusahaan tertentu,barang-barang tradisonal namun indah menjadi daya tarik para pembeli terutama turis-turis yang berlibur di sekitar pegunungan.

"Dia siapa Yao? Aku baru melihatnya?"tanya salah satu pelanggan tetap keluarga ini.

"Ah! Dia saudara jauhku aru,dia kesini untuk berlibur,dari pada berdiam diri di rumah lebih baik mengajaknya walaupun untuk berdagang aru..."

"Oh~ Ya sudah kalau begitu,aku pergi dulu ya! Jangan lupa pesananku!"

"Shi de aru! Xie xie!"balas Yao sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 9,sudah saatnya pasar pagi ini untuk berkemas,sudah banyak penjual-penjual yang membereskan barang dagangannya termasuk keluarga ini.

"Barang dagangannya tinggal berapa aru?"

"110 Nii.."

"Hah... lumayanlah,sudah beres semua kan?"

"Sudah!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu,kalian pulang dulu saja,aku mau membeli sayuran untuk makan siang nanti aru"ujar Yao lalu menghampiri lapak pedagang sayur yang masih terbuka.

"Yah~ Aku juga bawa deh~"keluh Mei lalu membawa salah satu tas bersama Jia Long yang membantunya.

"Itu sudah paling ringan Mei,jangan suka mengeluh."tegur Kiku tak suka,memang tas yang ia bawa bersama Young Soo ini lebih berat dari tas yang di bawa kedua adiknya.

"Kalau Mei-jie tak mau,aku bisa membantu kok"tawar Kirana yang langsung di tolak cepat oleh Mei.

"Ah tidak-tidak,aku mau kok,kamu nggak boleh capek-capek."ujarnya lalu membawa tas itu tanpa berkata apapun.

"Wah~ Sepertinya Mei sangat menyayangimu Kirana~"goda Young Soo sembari mengerling jahil.

Wajah Mei memerah sempurna,ia menundukan kepalanya."A... Aku kan.. aku kan cuma...emm.. Kata Yao-ge dia nggak boleh capek-capek kan? Aku menuruti perintahnya sebagai adik yang baik ! Karena itu kok!"ujarnya gagap.

"Tsundere..."gumam Kiku disusul kikikan Young Soo,mereka berjalan dengan tenang sembari merasakan udara pegunungan yang sangat sejuk,desa yang mereka tempati ini jarang sekali diterpa sinar matahari,tiada hari tanpa mendung dan yang membuat daerah sini rawan kecelakaan,banyaki turis dianjurkan kemari pada saat siang hari.

"Kapan-kapan kita bermain di taman objek wisata itu yuk! Kan deket sama tempat kerjanya Hyung!"ajak Young Soo semangat.

"Iya! Bagaimana kalau besok sore?"usul Mei.

"Aku tidak ikut,aku akan pulang agak malam besok."ujar Kiku.

"Memangnya ada apa? Mau kencan ya?"

"Sebentar lagi aku mendapat gelar sarjana,banyak yang harus aku kerjakan di kampus."

"Lalu pulangnya? Aku tidak mau menunggumu"ujar Young Soo.

"Tentu saja kau jalan kaki atau nebeng temanmu,memangnya kau tega membiarkanku jalan kaki malam-malam? Nanti aku bakal bilang sama Engkong Jiang."jawab Kiku dengan watadosnya. "Kalau tidak mau jalan kaki,kau harus menungguku."

Young Soo mengertakkan giginya lalu melengoskan wajahnya dari Kiku.  
"Kau menyebalkan! Aku malas jalan kaki apalagi nebeng,aku akan menunggumu! Jadi Ketamannya besoknya lagi aja"ujarnya final.

"Kau yang bilang."

"Yah... Baiklah kalau begitu.."nada kecewa tampak jelas dalam perkataannya,Mei kan pinginnya besok? Tapi kalau kedua kakaknya tidak bisa,ia pun tak bisa membantah.

"Aku yakin kau akan suka dengan taman disana."ujarnya pada Kirana,gadis berambut hitam pendek itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Esok Harinya...

"Kalau kau masih asyik berdandan,akan aku tinggal."

"Iya.. iya... Nih udah! Gege! Kami berangkat!"seru Mei lalu berlari kecil disusul Jia Long dibelakangnya.

"Hati-hati aru!"seru Yao yang telah berdandan alan Chef terkenal,ia memakai jaket hitamnya lalu menelengkan kepalanya kepada Kirana yang tengah menyapu lantai.

"Jangan di paksakan aru,keadaanmu masih belum sembuh benar.."ujar Yao khawatir,Kirana mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum.

"Aku mau berguna di rumah ini Yao-ge,aku merasa sangat merepotkan kalian jika hanya berdiam diri saja,aku tidak merasa sakit lagi kok"ujarnya penuh harap.

Lelaki berusia 25 tahun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lalu mengacak-acak rambut tebal Kirana. "Kau anak yang baik,selesai menyapu kau harus makan masakan yang telah aku buatkan ya? Urusan mengepel biarkan mereka berdua yang menentukan karen itu tugas mereka."ujarnya lalu tersenyum.

Kirana yang melihat senyum meneduhkan itu membalas dengan hal yang sama. "Ya Yao-ge!"

"Aku akan berangkat,Kiku dan Young Soo akan berangkat jam delapan tidak takut di rumah sendirian kan?"

"Tidak... ummm... Yao-ge..."panggil Kirana pelan.

"Ya , ada apa aru?"

"Yao-ge,ajari aku bahasa Mandarin."pintanya memelas,sudah cukup ia bertampang bodoh kepada setiap orang yang mencoba berbicara kepadanya.

"Kenapa aru?"tanya Yao sedikit terkejut,ia tidak menyangkan gadis kecil ini meminta hal yang bagi sebagian anak seumurannya sangat merepotkan.

"Aku ingin lebih berteman dengan tetangga Yao-ge yang baik-baik..."jawab Kirana lirih. "Mereka tidak bisa berbahasa inggris seperti kalian,aku juga ingin berteman dengan tetangga-tetangga Gege yang sangat ramah padaku walaupun setiap mereka menanyaiku aku selalu diam."lanjutnya

Kemarin saat ia iseng-iseng keluar rumah saat tidur siang,banyak sekali tetangga-tetangga yang mendatanginya,menyapanya dengan ramah dan mencoba mengajaknya ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan,ia lebih memilih diam dan berlari memasuki rumah kembali,ia takut akan dianggap sombong oleh mereka.

Lelaki berambut panjang itu terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa kecil. "Oh... Aku mengerti aru,setiap malam aku akan mengajarimu bahasa mandarin dari tingkat dasar memang belum tahu kalau kau tidak bisa memakai bahasa mereka,nanti aku akan mengatakannya pada mereka ha.. ha.. ha..."

Yao mengambil tas berisi pakian yang akan ia gunakan untuk pulang nanti. "Katakan pada mereka berdua kalau aku sudah berangkat."ujarnya lalu setelah melemparkan senyum,lelaki itu berlari kecil menuju keluar lalu memasuki mobil milik temannya yang telah kerennya sih nebeng ha.. ha.. ha..

Hening menyelimuti kediaman keluarga kecil ini,Kirana kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan cekatan,selesai menyapu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan meminum segelas air putih.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh pagi,sedari tadi ia tidak melihat kedua lelaki berambut hitam dengan fisik hampir sama itu.

Karena penasaran,Kirana pun melangkah kakinya ke belakang rumah sederhana ini dan melihat sebuah rumah kecil yang tertutup,ia juga sedikit mendengar suara dencingan benda dan suara teriakan yang ia yakini sebagai suara Young Soo.

Mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang,keringat membasahi takut terjadi apa-apa dengan seseorang yang sangat ramah padanya,dengan segenap keberanian ia langkahkan kakinya menuju rumah kecil itu,suara dencingan benda yang memekakkan telinga masih terdengar di telinga polosnya.

Dengan perlahan ia buka pintu rumah yang terletak persisi di belakang rumah utama dan matanya membelalak melihat kedua orang yang sangat familiar saling menodongkan senjata tajam yang ia yakini sebagai pedang. Kedua mata mereka saing berkilat tajam,hawa persaingan sangat terasa membuat Kirana terasa sulit untuk menegukkan ludahnya.

Mereka akan kembali saling menyerang sebelum salah satu dari mereka menyadari kehadiran Kirana.

"Oh hay Kira! Kamu sudah lama disitu? Aku baru sadar loh.."sapa Young Soo sembari menurunkan acungan pedangnya.

Kirana memandang mereka takut-takut. "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Kenapa kalian berdua saling mengacungkan... pedang?"tanyanya pelan.

Young Soo mengerutkan dahinya,menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kami sedang berlatih Kenjutsu,keren gitu kayak samurai beneran he.. he... he.."jawabnya watados.

"Iya Kirana,Kami sedang bedang berlatih pedang. Kami tidak saling membunuh seperti yang kau pikirkan."timpal Kiku membuat Kirana menghembuskan nafas lega.

Kedua kakaknya itu lekas menaruh pedang asli itu di balik almari yang tersedia di rumah kecil itu lalu berjalan keluar di ikuti Nesia.

"Umm... Apa kalian selalu melakukan latihan mengerikan itu?"tanya Kirana penasaran.

Young Soo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kami semua selalu berlatih bertarung,aku tahu itu tidak di gunakan lagi karena aku yakin dunia ini telah damai tetapi untuk berolah raga saja. Aku dan saudara-saudaraku telah di biasakan sejak kecil oleh Ayah."ujarnya bangga. Kiku yang berada di sampingnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui perkataan sang adik. Kirana meng 'ohh' sembari menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Hyung kau yang menyapu lantai! Aku mandi duluan!"serunya lalu berlari kecil sebelum suara kecil Kirana menghentikannya.

"Aku sudah menyapunya kok,kalau bisa biar aku saja yang mengepel lantai,bukankah lebih baik kalian segera berangkat?"

"Kau menyapu?"tanya Kiku terkejut. Kirana pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wahh! Gomawo Kirana! Jadi kau saja yang mengepel Hyung! Aku mau mandi dulu!"seru Young Soo lalu berlari secepat kilat menuju rumah utama sebelum di damprat Kiku.

Pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu pun hanya menghela nafasnya. "Seenaknya saja.."

Kirana terkikik kecil melihat mereka berdua yang tampak sangat lucu sekali baginya.

"Apa aku boleh berlatih seperti itu,kelihatannya keren sekali kalau aku bisa menguasainya,"ujarnya antusias kepada Kiku.

Kiku menganggukkan kepalanya. "Boleh..."

Mata gadis berkulit sawo matang itu berkilat senang.

"...jika Nii-san mengizinkanmu"lanjutnya.

"Baik! Aku akan meminta izinnya nanti!"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Jia Long menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu memandang malas rumah yang selalu ia idam-idamkan selama di sekolah,semenjak gadis misterius itu tinggal di rumahnya,hidupnya seakan tak tenang. Entah dibilang benci atau tidak tetapi ia masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran gadis itu di tengah-tengah keluarga kecilnya.

Semenjak kemarin,sepulang dari pasar. Tak henti-hentinya gadis itu mengikutinya,berusaha mengajaknya bicara atau melakukan hal yang aneh untuk menarik perhatiannya. Setiap ia akan menyela,selalu datang seseorang yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk sedikit- Ingat! Sedikit! Membentak gadis itu.

Mei,adiknya yang juga adik kelasnya di sekolah mengikuti ekstra dan itulah yang membuatnya gusar. Ia tidak mau dan tidak berniat berada di rumah sendirian bersama gadis yang baru dikenalnya.

"Oii! Ngapain bengong di depan rumah sendiri? Kesambet ya?"seseorang mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajahnya,ia menampiknya kasar lalu mengalihkan pandangan bosannya kepada anak tetangga sebelah yang – Kurang kerjaan banget! – selalu mengganggunya.

Anak itu juga masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya,memang sekolah yang ia tempati dan juga – ia tak mau mengakuinya – temannya itu berbeda.

"Bukan urusanmu!"balasnya datar.

Anak itu menepuk dahinya lalu menarik tangan Jia Long. "Ayo temani aku menamatkan game terbaru,soal makan Mamaku masak banyak !"paksanya sembari menyeret Jia Long dengan paksa juga masuk kerumahnya. Jia Long pun hanya mengikuti keinginan Ehm! Temannya itu,lagi pula ia tidak jadi sendiri di rumahnya bersama gadis kecil itu kan? No Problem!

"Ah! Jia Long-ge!"sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. Bukan hanya dia,bahkan ehm! Temannya itu pun ikut menelengkan kepalanya ke arah gadis yang tengah berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya. Wajah gadis itu penuh dengan keringat,ia memandang takut rumah yang baru saja ia tinggal.

"Ada tikus di dapur! Tikusnya besar sekali!"ujarnya mengadu. Raut ketakutan masih melekat di wajahnya.

Jia Long menghela nafasnya lalu melemparkan pandangannya pada Ehm! Ehm! Temannya itu.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan kedua orang maniak game itu."ujarnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju rumahnya diikuti Kirana yang gemeteran di belakangnya.

"Apa yang ia katakan?"tanya anak itu tak mengerti,wajar kan karena Kirana memakai bahasa inggris yang masih belum dikuasai anak itu sepenuhnya.

"Ada tikus di rumah."

Wajah anak itu tampak kecewa. "Yahh... Ya ssudah kalau begitu,selamat berburu tikus!"ujarnya lalu berlari memasuki rumahnya.

Kembali ke Jia Long yang telah memasuki dapur,ia memicingkan matanya melihat seekor tikus hitam besar tengah bersembunyi di sudut dapur yang sedikit tertutup oleh perabotan dapur lainnya.

"Tutup semua pintu dan naiklah ke atas benda apapun."perintahnya cepat. Kirana menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berlari untuk menutup semua pintu yang terbuka dan menaiki kursi di ruang keluarga.

Jia Long meletakkan tas sekolahnya,melinting lengan baju seragamnya yang panjang hingga sebatas siku lalu mengambil tongkat kayu yang khusus di siapkan untuk menghadapi hewan menjijikan yang selalu bisa memasuki rumahnya walaupun banyak halangan dan rintangan yang di hadapinya.

Hewan terkeras kepala yang pernah ia lihat. TIKUS.

Dengan sedikit gertakan kecil,tikus besar itu keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk mencari tempat persembunyian lain sebelum...

DUAKKK!

Kecepatan tikus itu tak secepat kecepatan ayunan tongkat yang mengenai tubuhnya. Darah sedikit keluar dari kepalanya yang terhantam telak dan tikus itu pun melemah seketika.

Jia Long,pelaku pemukulan sadis itu pun mengangkat buntut tikus itu lalu membawanya keluar. Kirana yang penasaran pun mengikuti pemuda itu keluar dan melihat pemuda itu masih memukuli tikus tanpa do-Eh! Banyak dosa itu dengan kasar dan menguburnya seakan menanam tumbuhan.

Bakat jadi pembunuh nih anak.

Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan melewati Kirana tanpa menyapanya sama sekali.

"Terima kasih Jia Long-ge,aku ketakutan setengah mati karena kalian belum pulang-pulang.."ujar Kirana,ia mengikuti Jia Long memasuki rumah.

Jia Long hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Kenapa tidak pulang bareng Mei-jie? Kau tidak meninggalnya kan?"

Diam.

"Tadi aku mencoba memasak mie rebus,ya sedikit takut sih tetapi ternyata skil memasakku tidak buruk-buruk amat."

Ia masih diam dan masih berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan gadis itu pun masih mengikutinya.

"Gege bisa masak? Ah tentu saja bisa,kau adik Yao-ge yang paling mirip menurutku,jadi bakat memasaknya pasti menurun kepadamu kan?"

Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mumpung Yao-ge belum pulang,bisakah kau mengajariku memasak yang lain? Sebagai rasa terima kasihku kepadanya dan juga ka-"

"Bisakah kau diam?"pinta Jia Long cepat.

Kirana yang mendengar itu lekas menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Cepat pergi dari kamarku,tikusnya sudah tidak ada lagi."ujar pemuda itu datar lalu menunggu Kirana untuk segera angkat kaki dari kamarnya.

Namun Kirana hanya menundukan kepalanya,matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.  
"Jia Long-ge,apakah kau membenciku?"tanyanya lirih.

Jia Ling sedikit tertegun oleh perkataannya namun dengan cepat ia tutup dengan wajah datarnya. "Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?"tanyanya balik dengan nada semalas mungkin,menegaskan agar gadis itu segera pergi dari kamarnya.

"Jika kau membenciku,aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku yang membuatmu membenciku."jawabnya tulus.

"Pergi..."pinta Jia Long lagi.

'Dia benar-benar membenciku...'batin Kirana sedih. "Aku tidak mau pergi sebelum kau memaafkan aku,"pintanya sedikit memaksa,ia tundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Tak ada yang harus aku maafkan,cepat pergi dari kamarku,aku mau istirahat!"bentak Jia Long sembari memijat keningnya yang mendadak sakit.

"Ti-tidak sebelum ka-"Kirana menghentikan perkatannya saat merasakan pundaknya di cengkram erat oleh Jia Long lalu sedikit memaksa pemilik pundak itu untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jangan ganggu aku atau aku benar-benar membencimu!"ujarnya tajam lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

Gadis itu tak kuasa menahan tangisnya,ia mendudukan dirinya di depan kamar Jia Long sembari menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Jia Long-ge.. hiks... maaf..."isaknya.

Sementara Jia Long di dalam sana langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di tumpukan bantal,berusaha melupakan segalanya lalu menutup kedua matanya.

'Masa bodo' batinnya sinis.

...

"Aku pulang!"seru Yao gembira,setelah melepas sepatu hitamnya ia dengan riang memasuki rumahnya yang sangat sepi itu.

Sift kerjanya yang hanya hingga sore hari membuatnya bisa pulang secepat ini,ia mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar samar-samar suara isakan. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Kirana tengah menangis tepat di depan kamar Jia Long,ia hampiri gadis itu lalu mengelus pipi berurai air mata itu khawatir.

"Ada apa aru? Kenapa menangis?"tanyanya.

Kirana melihat wajah Yao lalu segera menundukan kepalanya kembali,ia tak mau Yao melihat wajahnya yang penuh air mata.

"Katakan kepadaku kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang sakit?"tanya Yao sekali lagi,ia pegang pipi tirus sang gadis lalu ia dongakkan agar ia dapat melihat wajah sang gadis yang kacau.

"Dia membenciku... Aku harus minta maaf padanya..."lirih Kirana menjawab semua pertanyaan yang Yao lemparkan padanya,lelaki berambut panjang itu memandang pintu berwarna coklat muda yang tertutup rapat.

Ia memutuskan untuk membimbing Kirana untuk duduk di kursi dan membawakannya air putih.

"Apa yang ia katakan padamu?"tanya Yao sesudah Kirana meminum air putihnya.

"Jangan ganggu aku atau aku benar-benar membencimu.."jawab Kirana menirukan perkataan Jia Long. "Ia mengatakannya dengan marah lalu menutup pintu dengan keras. Ia sangat marah padaku karena aku selalu mengajaknya bicara,bukannya aku ingin menganggunya tetapi aku ingin akrab dengannya seperti pada kalian semua..."

Yao melepas jaket hitamnya lalu mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Kirana,bermaksud untuk menenangkan adik barunya itu dengan elusan sayang di rambutnya. "Dia memang jarang menampilkan ekspresinya,tapi kalau ia menyuruhmu diam,lebih baik kau menurutinya dari pada terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak,aku juga tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya aru..."ujarnya pelan.

"Dia bukannya membencimu. Hanya saja ia kurang bisa menerima orang asing masuk ke kehidupannya. Ia hanya belum bisa menerima kehadiranmu itu saja kok,lama-lama juga ia akan terbiasa,jangan dimasukkan ke hati ya? Nanti biar aku yang mencoba berbicara kepadanya."jelas Yao,ia melemparkan senyum hangatnya sebagai isyarat kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kirana pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan marah padanya. Seharusnya aku menyadari sejak awal,sebelum ia marah padaku ia bahkan mau menanggapi perkataanku karena seekor tikus hi... hi.. hi.."ujarnya terkikik.

Yao mengerutkan dahinya. "Hah? Tikus?"

"Tadi di dapur ada tikus hitam yang besar sekali,Jia Long-ge yang sepertinya sudah dendam kesumat sama tikus itu membunuh mahkluk menjijikan itu dengan sangat err sadis..."

"Oh tikus ya... Memang algojo untuk membunuh tikus di rumah ini adalah dirinya,entah kenapa Jia sangat membenci tikus aru. Memang sih tikus itu sangat meresahkan rumah ini,"ujar Yao sedikit memelankan suaranya,wajahnya tampak frustasi jika berhubungan dengan tikus-tikus yang senang sekali mencuri makanannya. "Lebih baik kau mandi dulu,aku tahu kau belum mandi aru."

Kirana tersenyum malu lalu unjuk diri dari hadapan Yao.

Setelah melihat sang gadis telah menjauh,ia segera bangkit lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar Jia Long. Ia mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali dan sama sekali tidak ada tanggapan dari sang pemilik kamar.

"Cepat bukan pintunya atau aku membukanya secara paksa!"ancamnya namun lagi-lagi tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali.

"Kau tahu kalau Kirana benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan kita,ia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang dirinya,apa kau tega jika membiarkannya terlantar sendirian di jalan? Dia hanya ingin berteman denganmu! Cepat buka pintumu dan jelaskan atas semua sikapmu padanya padaku,sekarang!"bentaknya masih dengan mengetuk pintu coklat itu dengan keras.

Masih tak ada tanggapan. Wajah Yao memerah marah,ia tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya,ia pikir tindakan sang adik benar-benar sangat keterlaluan.

"Wang Jia Long! Baba tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi pengecut! Cepat buka pintunya!"

"Gege,kenapa tidak kau dobrak saja? Itu lebih baik dari pada menghadapi kekeras kepalaannya"celetuk Mei,ia memang telah pulang semenjak Kirana mengadukan semuanya pada Yao,ia lebih memilih menguping dari pada menyaksikan kemurkaan sang kakak tertua tetapi lama-lama ia pun juga tak tahan dengan sikap sang kakak termudanya.

"Baiklah,sudah habis kesabaranku!"ia bahkan sampai lupa menggunakan tambahan kata –aru sangking marahnya,ia mengambil ancang-ancang lalu mendobrak pintu kamar di hadapannya hingga terbuka. Mendobrak pintu sama saja dengan memukul semut bagi sang master silat ini. Matanya memandang nyalang gundukan selimut berwarna merah yang menutupi seluruh tubuh sang adik,ia buka paksa selimut itu dan memperlihatnya Jia Long yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas,sama sekali tak terusik dengan teriakan atau hal apapun yang mengganggunya.

"Cepat bangun! Jelaskan semuanya kepadaku sekarang!"perintah Yao yang mulai bisa mengendalikan diri dari emosi yang menguasainya.

"Diam... Kepalaku sakit..."balas Jia Long lirih masih dengan menutup matanya.

"Darah tinggi ya.."gumam Mei sedikit cemas.

Yao menghela nafasnya lalu memperbaiki posisi tidur Jia Long yang berantakan,rasa murkanya sirna entah kemana.

"Jika sampai nanti malam sakitmu belum reda juga,besok aku akan mengantarmu kerumah sakit sambil memeriksakan Kirana juga. Aku akan mengambil cuti."ujarnya sembari menyelimuti tubuh sang adik kembali. Sang ayah yang mempunyai riwayat Hipertensi membuat kedua anaknya terkena penyakit yang sama,Yao sama sekali tidak meremehkan penyakit itu karena Hipertensilah yang merengut nyawa sang ayah tercinta.

Kiku adiknya yang kedua juga terkena penyakit ini,penyakit itu telah terdektesi sejak ia bayi maka dari itu tubuh adiknya itu sangat kurus,dulu saat kecil penyakit itu gampang sekali kambuh. Ia bersyukur karena penyakit itu jarang kambuh di tubuh Kiku.

Kalau soal Jia Long,penyakitnya baru terdeteksi semenjak ayah mereka meninggal,dokter yang menangani ayah mereka lekas menyuruh mereka berempat - minus Kiku karena telah terdeteksi – untuk menjalani pemeriksaan dan Jia Long lah yang positif terkena Hipertensi.

Mungkin karena emosinya yang besar tadi membuat penyakit lamanya itu kambuh.

"Mei,tolong ambilkan obatnya di laci meja belajarnya aru. Aku akan memasak untuk makan malam."pinta Yao,ia memeriksa suhu badan Jia Long yang lumayan panas lalu berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar.

'Yah... sayang banget nggak lihat Jia ngamuk aru. Kan bisa aku foto aru,buat kenang-kenangan...'batinnya sedih. Jujur saja ia memang terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Kirana kalau Jia Long marah. MARAH!

Entah harus marah atau senang mendengar kalau adikmu masih mempunyai emosi sebagai seorang manusia. Ck... ck... ck...

To Be Continue

Translete:Mbah nggak ngasih saja lagi berdagang gitu :)

Gomen kalau ada kalimat yang nggak jelas,itu kesalahan FF suda mencoba memperbaikinya kembali,maaf jika ada yang kelewat.

Review ya!

Akasaka Kirachiha


End file.
